Soba ni Iru Kara
by TempusFugit14
Summary: Apakah kau percaya bahwa cinta sejati itu benar adanya? Entah kenapa, aku yang lemah ini tak dapat mempercayai adanya istilah semacam itu―sampai pada saat secercah cahaya kilau menghapus keraguanku dari gelapnya hati. Kagamine Rin, gadis berumur 17 tahun ini, telah membuktikan bahwa cinta itu benar adanya sekalipun dalam perjalanan hidupku. [One-shot story. RnR?]


_Apa kau pernah mendengar istilah 'Cinta Sejati'?_

 _Dan apakah kau mempercayai bahwa cinta sejati benar adanya?_

 _Entah kenapa, aku yang lemah ini tak dapat mempercayai adanya istilah semacam itu―sampai pada saat secercah cahaya kilau menghapus keraguanku dari gelapnya hati._

 _Kagamine Rin, gadis berumur 17 tahun ini, telah membuktikan bahwa cinta itu benar adanya sekalipun dalam perjalanan hidupku._

( _Jalan_ _Sumidagawa_ _. 16 Mei xxx 07:02_ )

Gadis bersurai kuning sepundak dengan berhiaskan pita putih yang tertancap elok di atas kepala kecilnya, yang selalu tampak ceria dengan wajah bulatnya, dialah Kagamine Rin. Pandangan matanya teduh, bagaikan sebuah batu _Sapphire_ biru yang berkilau. Suaranya mengalun lembut, selembut suara petikkan jari jemari bidadari di atas senar harpa. Bibir merah mudanya yang tipis tampak terlukis indah di wajah mungil miliknya. Seorang perempuan yang begitu sempurna, dalam pandangan mata maupun tutur kata yang menggambarkan sifatnya.

Pandanganku terpaku hanya kepada satu sosok makhluk sempurna itu, ketika ia tengah berjalan melewati rindangnya pohon sakura yang tampak dengan sengaja membiarkan ranting-ranting miliknya menghalangi sinar sang mentari untuk tidak menusuk kulit halus bak sutra milik gadis itu.

Dan ketahuilah, aku merupakan teman kecilnya. Bagaikan seekor anak anjing kusut dan tak terurus yang ingin sekali memperistrikan seekor burung merak cantik nan memesona, rasanya aku tak mungkin dapat mencapainya. Helaan nafas ku hembuskan sambil menyandarkan raga ini ke salah satu pohon sakura di jalan yang sama. Bola mataku kini tertuju kepada _gakuran_ yang ku kenakan. Pikiranku melayang-layang, menghampiri diriku yang masih menginjak sekolah dasar dulu―dimana kami terbilang sangat dekat, sering bertegur sapa, bahkan bermain bersama setelah kegiatan sekolah berakhir. Sampai pada suatu hari, ia pindah ke kota lain mengikuti ayahnya yang hendak mencari nafkah. Kini, ia kembali ke kota ini walau jarak rumahnya yang baru lebih jauh dari sebelumnya.

Ku pejamkan mataku dan sekali lagi, sebuah helaan nafas ku luncurkan. Tak lama setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja lengan bajuku terasa tengah di tarik oleh seseorang. Ku tengokkan kepalaku ke arah sumber tarikan tersebut. Mataku terbelalak kaget ketika mendapati sesosok gadis mungil berbalutkan _seifuku_ hitam―yang tak lain berasal dari sekolah yang sama dengan ku―tengah berdiri menatap lurus ke arah wajah tirusku.

"Len-kun, _ohayou_!" Ucap seorang gadis yang sedari tadi tengah berjalan-jalan di dalam pikiran ku. Oh tuhan, tolong yakin kan aku ini bukanlah mimpi.

"E–ah, Ri―Kagamine-san . . ."

Saking gugupnya, hampir saja lidahku tak lagi berada di tempat asalnya. Akal sehatku pun hampir beranjak pergi dari kepalaku hanya dikarenakan gadis bersurai pirang itu.

"Ha? Sejak kapan kau mulai memanggil ku Kagamine-san?" Tukasnya.

"Ng―itu . . . ku kira akan lebih baik bila ku panggil dengan nama margamu, Rin."

"Alasan apalagi itu? Lain kali jangan mencoba menggantinya."

"Eh? Mengganti apa?"

"Caramu memanggil namaku."

 _Deg!_

Semburat merah yang menjalar hingga ke daun telingaku tampak begitu memalukan, namun sudahlah terlambat untuk ku tahan. Ku tutup setengah wajah ini dengan tanganku dan memalingkannya sedikit ke samping agar dia tak begitu melihatnya.

"Hei, jangan memalingkan pandanganmu!" Tukasnya kembali.

"Aku tau ini mimpi, aku tau ini mimpi." Gumamku, mengabaikan Rin.

"Hei, kau dengar?!"

"Iya, aku dengar kok."

"Memang apa yang ku katakan tadi?"

"Aku―tak tau." Ucapku, dan kali ini merupakan sebuah kesengajaan.

Tentu saja ia kesal mendengar jawabanku. Ia mulai memukuli pundakku pelan sambil mengeluarkan beberapa kata yang cukup terbilang mengejek walau dengan pengucapan yang teramat halus, membuatku tak kuasa menahan nafsu untuk mencubit pipinya.

"Dasar mikan."

Itulah satu-satunya julukan yang sering ku gunakan, atau lebih tepatnya satu-satunya kalimat yang dapat ku keluarkan untuk membalas segala ejekan yang ia ajukan kepadaku. Dan diantara segala ejekan yang keluar dari mulut manisnya itu, hanya satu yang tak berubah.

"Dasar rambut pisang." Ucapnya membalas ejekkan dariku disaat kondisi pipinya tengah ku cubit.

"Memang."

"Gezz, apa tak pernah terfikir oleh mu untuk merubah gaya rambutmu itu?"

"Tidak, untuk apa ku ubah. Lagi pula, seperti ini pun sudah keren kan?" Ucapku yang bermaksud untuk menanyakan pendapatnya mengenai gaya rambutku.

"Ya―" Ucapnya terhenti, yang membuatku secara spontan melihat kearahnya. Entah apa yang baru saja ku lihat di wajahnya itu, tapi sebuah rona merah tipis tiba-tiba mewarnai wajah pucatnya. Namun tak lama, bola matanya bertemu dengan milikku. "Tak mungkin, we!" Lanjutnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan menarik kelopak mata kirinya.

Alhasil, aku pun hanya dapat mengeluarkan wajah penuh kekesalan. Kesal yang hanya berkesan main-main walau sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa kecewa yang tumbuh diantaranya. Ku jentikkan jariku tepat di dahinya, membuatnya sedikit terlompat dari posisi berdirinya. Menjerit kecil lalu kembali berbicara panjang lebar kepadaku, mengatakan bahwa aku begitu menyebalkan ataupun sebagainya. Ku hiraukan sedikit apa yang ia ucapkan lalu mulai melangkahkan kakiku.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai bergegas pergi ke sekolah, Rin." Ucapku tanpa sedikitpun memalingkan wajahku ke arah si pecinta buah jeruk itu.

( _Crypton Academy.16 Mei xxx 07:49_ )

Dapat kau dengar dengan jelas suara riuh gemuruh dari dalam bangunan tua―yang dapat kau sebut sekolah di pojok kota Metropolitan Tokyo, entah berasal dari mereka yang tengah meneriakan kemenangannya di lapangan futsal ataupun dari mereka yang tengah berlarian saling mengejar satu sama lain di wilayah sekolah dengan wajah riang mereka layaknya anak-anak di sekolah dasar. Terutama mereka yang telah menginjak kelas 12, yang bernasib sama denganku. Merupakan hal yang wajar bagiku melihat mereka menghabiskan sisa waktunya di sekolah ini dengan bersenda gurau maupun berlari-larian bak kucing dan tikus.

Sambil menopang dagu di balkon kelas, bola mataku tertuju pada lapangan sekolah―dimana kini merupakan giliran murid kelas bawahku yang menguasai keseluruhan wilayah lapangan. Anggaplah aku tengah di rundung rasa rindu akan pelajaran, padahal aku begitu membenci tumpukan-tumpukan kertas yang telah dibukukan itu. Ku lirik jam tangan karet yang terpasang rapih di pergelangan tangan kananku. Tampaknya masih terlalu pagi untuk mengharapkan sebuah dentingan indah nan bermakna yang akan senantiasa berbunyi di akhir kegiatan sekolah. Helaan nafas kembali keluar dari mulutku, sampai suatu ketika aku merasakan ada sebuah tangan besar menepuk pundakku pelan. Sepertinya orang ini berniat untuk menakut-nakutiku. Ku putar kepalaku ke belakang hingga mendapati sosok laki-laki berambut hijau _tosca_ seumuranku.

"Yo."

Lelaki itu mengawali percakapan dengan wajah yang ia tahan. Ku akui memang tampak lucu namun tak cukup untuk membuat ku tertawa hingga bagian perutku terasa melilit kesakitan.

"Hahaha, Mikuo. Lucu sekali, haha." Kilas ku dengan nada datar tanpa sedikitpun membubuhi semangat pada kata-kataku.

"Dasar manusia tak berselera humor. Tertawalah sedikit, kita sudah jauh dari buku loh."

"Haruskah aku menertawakan sebuah candaan garing? Haha."

"Seperti kau tak pernah memberikan lelucon garing saja. Dasar rambut pisang."

Niatku untuk membalas perkataan sahabat karibku terurung setelah mendengar ejekan yang baru saja ia lontarkan kepadaku. Kini, hampir seluruh murid yang mengenaliku akan mengejekku dengan sebutan 'Si rambut pisang' yang tak lain adalah perbuatan si gadis mikan itu. Aku tersenyum kecut, mengharapkan ejekan itu hanya keluar dari mulut manis seorang gadis bermarga Kagamine itu.

"Dasar tukang fotokopi."

"Hei, sejak kapan aku membuka usaha fotokopi?"

"Sejak pertama kali kau mengenalku."

"Oh! Jadi begitu? Kalau begitu sebaiknya sejak awal aku tak mengenalmu, ya?"

Sebuah balasan penuh kesal yang nampak dibuat-buat terlukis diwajahnya. Ia mulai merangkul tubuh lemah ini lalu mengacak-acak rambut pirangku. Seketika itu juga, gelak tawa mulai mewarnai keberadaan kami di balkon kelas. Kemudian, lelaki itu melepas rangkulannya dan mulai meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pagar penghalang balkon―mengikuti apa yang ku lakukan sebelumnya.

"Sebentar lagi upacara kelulusan." Ucap Mikuo.

"Ya, kau benar."

"Ingin meneruskan kuliah atau langsung kerja?"

"Sepertinya kuliah, kau sendiri?"

Kesunyian mulai menelan hidup-hidup suasana yang awalnya begitu tenang seperti biasa. Raut wajahnya tampak berbeda dengan raut wajah yang ia perlihatkan sebelumnya.

"Kau … baik-baik saja?"

Awalnya ku kira ia tak akan menjawabku.

"Aku―ayah memintaku untuk meneruskan usaha pertaniannya di _Osaka_ , kampung kelahirannya. Sepertinya dia ingin melihatku tumbuh di desa."

Sunyi kembali melanda tempat dimana kami berdiri. Semilir angin berhembus lembut, menggelitik seluruh bagian tubuhku yang tidak sama sekali terbalut kain hitam _gakuran_.

"Kalau kangen, telepon saja haha!" Ucapnya tiba-tiba sambil melepas tawanya, membuat ku agak terlompat dari sikap berdiri ku.

"Heh, sepertinya tak akan."

"Kalau iya, bagaimana?"

"Paling kau yang akan meneleponku." Ucapku yang pada akhirnya membawa kami lenyap kedalam sebuah canda tawa kembali tanpa memikirkan apa yang kami bicarakan sebelumnya.

"Ah, iya. Adakah kemajuan mengenai hubunganmu dengan Rin?" Ucapnya sambil memainkan alisnya.

Lagi-lagi aku tak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah padam dari wajah pucat tirusku. Aku memutar kepalaku 180 derajat, mencoba melihat ke belakang dan mencari sosok gadis yang kini menjadi topik pembicaraan kami. Saat manik mataku mendapatinya, ku ukir senyuman tipis di wajahku ketika wajah gadis yang tengah ku pandangi tersenyum dengan manisnya ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

( _Crypton Academy. 16 Mei xxx 16:19_ )

Merupakan sebuah anugerah terbesar yang pernah ku rasakan di sekolah, yaitu mendengar dentingan terakhir bel sekolah―tentunya merupakan bel pulang sekolah itu sendiri. Waktu yang paling diidam-idamkan bagi mereka yang tidak menyukai pengekangan di kehidupannya. Bagi mereka yang begitu membenci pengekangan, mereka merasa lebih baik mati daripada _harus_ terkekang dalam sebuah aturan tua nan ego.

Aku kembali terjun kedalam lamunanku mengenai hal-hal aneh yang menerjang akal sehat seorang remaja. Tanpa sadar, aku telah berada di seberang jalan yang bertepatan di depan sekolahku. Ada satu hal yang baru ku sadari setelah terlamun cukup panjang. Bayangan di belakangku, yang merupakan hasil terpaan cahaya matahari senja, tidaklah sendirian melainkan ada dua―yang mengatakan bahwa aku tak berjalan sendiri. Ku putar bola mataku ke kiri dan ku dapati sosok Rin yang tengah berbicara dengan bebasnya. Aku terdiam. Sosok gadis itulah yang menjadi pusat perhatianku―bukan apa yang tengah ia ucapkan.

"Hei, Len-kun! Apa kau mendengar ucapanku?"

"―Ah, dimana aku?" Tanyaku hanya bermain-main.

"Jangan bercanda!" Bentaknya sambil meluncurkan tinjuan ringan ke pundakku yang tak bersalah.

"Ahahaha, iya iya maaf. Terus tadi kamu ngomong apa?" Tanyaku lagi yang kembali membuat gadis itu menyerangku dengan pukulan yang bertubi-tubi.

Tawaku ringan, sambil menahan perutku yang mulai merasa sakit. Setelah gadis itu merasa puas dengan serangannya, ia berhenti dari aksinya sambil menggerutu kesal. Ku seka air mataku dan mulai berjalan normal. Untuk sesaat, suasana di sekitarku terasa sepi nan canggung. Tanpa sadar, mulutku bergerak memulai pembicaraan.

"Hey, Rin. Ada hal penting yang―"

"Ah! Buku sastra klasikku ketinggalan!" Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Dimana? Ah, bukankah kita sudah terbebas dari tugas?"

Rin terdiam. Mungkin memang gadis ini tampak tidak mengelak ucapanku. Namun, dari raut wajahnya saja sudah dapat ku tebak bahwa ada sesuatu yang begitu penting dari buku itu. Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari mulutku.

"Kalau sepenting itu, ada baiknya kita―"

"Tidak, biar aku yang ambil sendiri!"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"A―ada sesuatu yang lebih penting dari itu yang tertinggal di laci sepatuku."

"Apa itu alasan yang tepat untuk membuatku menunggu di sini?"

"T―tentu saja! Karena, benda itu―untuk―Ah! Lebih baik aku bergegas. Tunggu di sini ya! Hanya 10 menit saja." Ucapnya memohon lalu bergegas pergi ke arah bangunan tua itu.

Kini yang menjadi pertanyaanku adalah benda yang ia maksud itu akan ia berikan kepada siapa? Untuk orang yang berharga baginya kah? Apakah itu aku? Atau bukan? Ah, sudahlah. Biarkan aku terombang-ambing oleh pertanyaan itu.

10 menit berlalu. Bola mataku mendapati sosok Rin yang tengah berlari keluar gerbang sekolah dengan wajah bersemu merah. Tanpa melirik ke kanan dan kirinya, gadis itu langsung menyeberangi jalan sambil berlari.

 _Deg!_

Apa ini? Firasat apa ini? Firasat dimana aku merasa begitu berdosa hanya karena membiarkannya berlari sendirian disana.

Ku lihat kembali Rin yang tengah menyeberangi jalan. Belum sempat gadis itu mencapai tepi jalan, sebuah cahaya kilau membuatnya menoleh. Bukan hanya matanya, namun juga mataku ikut terbelalak tajam melihat sebuah kendaraan berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Rin. Menyadari hal itu, gerakan gadis itu terhenti dan berdiri tak berdaya di badan jalan.

Melihatnya berhenti, tubuhku bergerak sendiri―mencoba mencapai tubuh gadis bersurai pirang itu yang tampak tak berdaya. Namun, kakiku tak cukup cepat, tanganku tak cukup panjang untuk meraih tubuh mungilnya yang membuat gadis bersurai pirang itu harus terhantam kuat hingga membuatnya terpelanting jauh.

Tubuhku bergetar dahsyat ketika melihat tubuh Rin yang tak berdaya telah terkapar di jarak yang cukup jauh dariku. Mulutku tak kian berhenti gemetar. Aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri tubuhnya yang terkulai lemas. Setelah beberapa langkah ku kerahkan, kakiku tak kuasa menopang tubuh ini sehingga membuatku berlutut melihat sang bidadari bermandikan darah di jalan raya depan sekolahku. Wajahku mengerut, mencoba menahan seonggok tangisan yang tak berarti.

"Sial! Sial! Rin, bangun! Kau hanya tertidur, kan? Rin!"

Tak kuasa menahannya lagi, air mataku mulai jatuh membasahi pipi―hingga leherku. Ku raih tubuhnya dan ku rangkul tubuh mungil itu yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Ku ambil buku dan sepucuk surat yang berada digenggamannya. Surat yang telah berbalut darahnya. Ku amati surat itu dan ku dapati diriku kembali terpukul cukup keras. Ya, surat itu untukku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus mengambilnya? Kenapa surat ini begitu penting? Kenapa?"

Tangisanku semakin menjadi-jadi ketika pikiranku melayang menuju ingatanku dimana manik biruku melihat sosoknya yang tengah tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Aku belum sempat menggenggam tanganmu. Aku pun belum sempat memeluk tubuhmu. Aku bahkan belum sempat menyentuh bibir manismu itu. Aku bahkan belum sempat menyampaikan perasaanku padamu! Maafkan aku―"

Hari ini di musim semi, aku telah kehilangan sosok gadis yang sangat berharga di kehidupanku, selain ibuku sendiri. Aku tau, rintihanku sungguh tak berarti. Karena, itu tak akan membuat Rin kembali ke dunia ini.

( _Laboratory. 16 Mei 2022 08:15_ )

"Ah, sudah 7 tahun ya?" Ucapku sambil menyeruput segelas teh hangat di laboratoriumku.

Ku hampiri meja kerjaku yang berada tepat dihadapan hasil percobaanku. Ku raih kursi dan berjalan mendekat ke arah percobaanku itu, yang tak lain adalah sebuah _humanoid_ ―sebutan untuk robot yang memiliki wujud layaknya manusia biasa. Surai pirang dengan pita tertancap elok di atas kepalanya, mata _sappier_ birunya yang teduh, juga wajah bulat manisnya yang begitu lekat di pikiranku. Sebuah senyuman tipis ku ukir di wajah tirusku.

"Bisakah kau sebut namaku?"

"Tentu―Len-kun."

Walau samar, suaranya tak banyak berubah. Senyumku merekah layaknya bunga sakura di halaman rumahku―menatap lekat-lekat sosok _humanoid_ di hadapanku.

" _Okaerinasai_ , Rin."

― Owari―

 **Tes tess satu dua *pukul pala mic***

 **Okee, saya** ** _open mouth_** **di sini. Ini fanfic pertama author di akun ffnet ini. Author sebenarnya punya akun satu lagi tapi yang ono/? ga bisa di buka jadi pindah wilayah~ *yey***

 **Jadi, terus terang aja sih, ini ff pernah saya kirim buat dilombain dan lombanya tuh belum lama. Menang kalahnya jangan di tanya, saya ga mau menyombongkan diri *sombong atau malu* ;;w;;**

 **Dan cerita ini cuma** ** _one-shot story._** **Kenapa? ini cuma buat pemanasan atau pembukaan kembali akun ffnet /helah/**

 **Fanfiction itu tak lengkap tanpa adanya review, saran ataupun kritik. Seperti sebuah daging tanpa kulit.**

 **Tapi fanfic pun tak ada gunanya di buat bila tak ada reader yang membacanya, layaknya jasad tak bernyawa.**

 **Sekian dari author, terimakasih udah baca author note ini! Di tunggu looh review kalian ;33**


End file.
